


Breakfast in bed (minus the "in bed" part)

by ToxicPineapple



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Amamota, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Healthy Relationships, Humour, Just some good content for y'all's evenin, Married Couple, Married Fluff, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: The not-burglar in question is standing at the stove with a spatula and a bowl of what looks to be pancake batter, wearing Shuichi’s Respectfully Watch The Cook apron and humming under her breath.“Uhm,” Shuichi says, tilting his head a little bit. “Good morning, Kaede.”“Oh!” Kaede jumps a little, turning around, and splatters a little bit of pancake batter on the fridge. Shuichi feels his smile widening, even as Kaede smiles apologetically. “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet! Go back to sleep, I’m surprising you!”Shuichi’s eyes dart between his wife and the stove.---Kaede makes Shuichi breakfast for once.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Breakfast in bed (minus the "in bed" part)

Shuichi wakes up to the smell of food wafting in through the door. It’s pleasant, really, buttery and nice (pancakes, probably, but his head is too sleep logged to process anything in specifics) and for a moment he’s about to just roll over and go to sleep, because ahhh… food nice.

…

Then he remembers that the only person he lives with is his wife, and Kaede is the worst cook he’s ever met. Shuichi scrambles out of bed, tossing off his blankets and looking warily at the empty spot beside him, just, y’know, checking that it really  _ is  _ Kaede in the kitchen, and not some brilliant cook of a burglar who decided that alongside stealing their television, they were also gonna make Shuichi and Kaede breakfast.

Once Shuichi vacates, the bed, of course, is empty, so no such luck. Shuichi grabs a shirt off the floor and tugs it over his head, stumbling blearily into the hallway and then out into the kitchen. Honestly, it doesn’t smell like anything is burning. Shuichi’s almost tempted not to worry about it, especially because, like, he and Kaede have been married for two years now, so maybe that warrants a little bit of trust, but also? Last time he left Kaede in the kitchen unsupervised she tried to make spaghetti and she  _ burned it.  _ Which, given that spaghetti is prepared through  _ boiling,  _ is just… it’s just a lot. It’s a lot. Shuichi would die for Kaede, and he also understands that he might end up doing just that if he doesn’t peek in on her kitchen shenanigans.

It takes Shuichi a moment to adjust to both the lights being on as they are in the kitchen, and the sunlight streaming through all the windows. Kaede is a morning person, despite how late she always stays up on the piano, and it seems like she opened all the drapes this morning before heading in to make breakfast. Shuichi smiles at the sight before he breathes in again and remembers his purpose. Ah, fuck. The not-burglar in question is standing at the stove with a spatula and a bowl of what looks to be pancake batter, wearing Shuichi’s  _ Respectfully Watch The Cook  _ apron and humming under her breath.

“Uhm,” Shuichi says, tilting his head a little bit. “Good morning, Kaede.”

“Oh!” Kaede jumps a little, turning around, and splatters a little bit of pancake batter on the fridge. Shuichi feels his smile widening, even as Kaede smiles apologetically. “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet! Go back to sleep, I’m surprising you!”

Shuichi’s eyes dart between his wife and the stove.

“Yeah, okay,” Kaede deflates a little, pouting, but perks back up. “Well, this is a little sooner than I wanted to, but that’s okay! I guess it’s still a surprise.” She clears her throat. “Surprise! I’m making you breakfast in be-- well, I guess it’s not really in bed anymore, but I’m making you breakfast! You like pancakes, right?”

“I do like pancakes,” Shuichi says, moving over and resting a hand on Kaede’s upper back, watching her flip over the pancake that is currently forming on the pan. There are several stacked up beside her, and they look… good, honestly. There’s one on a plate to the side that’s a bit crumbly and burnt, but the first pancake is always terrible, so Shuichi can’t really judge her for that. “I’m sorry for ruining your surprise,” he adds, after a moment, tilting his head to the side. “I was, uhm…”

“Worried I was gonna burn down the kitchen?” Kaede beams.

“Ah… well…”

“It’s okay, you can admit it!” Kaede giggles. “To tell you the truth, I’ve been doing some cooking lessons with Kaito recently. Y’know how I’ve been going over to his and Rantaro’s place a lot?”

“I thought that was to help Kaito propose,” Shuichi muses, rubbing a circle into Kaede’s back with his thumb. She makes an appreciative sound, but doesn’t lean into the touch, her plum eyes following the movement of her spatula as she slips the newly-made pancake onto the stack. She looks so lovely when she’s concentrating, her lips pressed together slightly and her brow furrows. It’s a different look on her than the one she wears while she’s playing the piano (though, that look is also lovely; you’d be hard pressed to find a look on Kaede’s face that doesn’t make Shuichi want to melt into the floor), less easy, less relaxed, but there’s something nice about the contrast. He likes seeing this side of her.

“It is!” Kaede responds, after a pause to pour out some more batter. Shuichi listens to it sizzle. “But you know how Kaito is, he’s so weird about accepting help from people and he kept derailing the conversation to talk about us, so,” she shrugs, and Shuichi lets out a snort, because  _ yeah,  _ that’s Kaito alright, “I suggested that he teach me how to cook something for you while we talk about how he’ll propose to Rantaro. It’s a work-in-progress,” Kaede smiles wryly. “He’s  _ so  _ good at turning the conversation around. I don’t know how you stood it.”

“Ah,” Shuichi smiles, a little sheepishly, as he still does sometimes when Kaede compliments him like that. (Old habits die hard, okay?) “Well, it’s… it’s less about talking to him so much as it is… looking at him, hard, until he feels awkward enough to let you lead the conversation.” Shuichi chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that isn’t resting on Kaede’s back. “It isn’t the nicest solution but it’s the one I’ve found most effective. We can’t all be Rantaro.”

“Maybe that’s for the better,” Kaede says, with a sigh, and Shuichi chokes on his next breath, giggling.

“Kaede! Don’t be mean to him,” Shuichi protests, through laughter, and then he hears the windchime sound of her own laugh, and feels his entire chest blooming with warmth. Kaede is a lousy singer and she’ll be the first to admit it, but she’s got melodic voice all that aside, and it comes out especially when she laughs. It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful, actually. Shuichi doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

“I’m just saying!” Kaede defends, between giggles of her own, tossing her head a little bit. (She’s still using that same honeysuckle shampoo she’s favoured since high school.) “I love Rantaro and I’d go out on a limb for him any day, but if I knew more than one person who was as prone to impulsively hopping on planes as he is, I think I’d go crazy.”

Shuichi snorts, but manages to say, “Ah, that’s fair,” as he rests a hand on the fridge (mind the batter) to steady himself between breathy laughs. God, okay, Kaede. She’s right, but she shouldn’t say it. Even after all this time. “So, uhm,” Shuichi clears his throat, willing his heart to settle down after the laughter. “Has Kaito taught you to make anything else?”

“Don’t go using your detective voice on me, Mister,” Kaede huffs. “If you want to know what else I know how to make, why don’t you sleep in next time you smell food cooking?”

“Uhm,” Shuichi almost says,  _ There was a brief moment this morning where I was worried that a burglar had broken in and started making breakfast on our stove,  _ but decides that that’s the kind of conclusion that needs easing in before sharing. “I’ll consider it,” he decides upon, “so long as you don’t set off the smoke alarm.”

“Well, now you’re just being mean,” Kaede pouts, then leans over to kiss Shuichi on the cheek. “Since you’re up, why don’t you go set the table? I’m almost done with these.” She gestures down at the pancake she just finished. It’s slightly burnt; likely from the laughing fit. It’s alright, though. Shuichi doesn’t mind eating the burnt ones. If it’s the right amount, they can have a good texture, anyway.

“Sure,” Shuichi smiles. He chases Kaede’s face with his own when she pulls away and kisses her on the cheek in turn, nuzzling her face slightly before he moves back to get some plates and utensils. Would it be unspeakable to eat pancakes with chopsticks? They don’t have a lot of clean forks left. Shuichi decides he might as well just go for it. He doesn’t like maple syrup, anyway, so worst case scenario he can just eat his pancakes with his hands. “Ah, and, uhm,” he turns around again, looking at Kaede from the cabinet he’s rifling through. “Thank you for cooking this morning, Kaede. It smells really good. This is a really sweet gesture, even if I did wake up and spoil the surprise.”

Kaede sniffs a little. “Like the mean man you are at heart,” she huffs, indignant, but then smiles again, her eyes awfully soft considering that she just called her husband mean. “I love you, y’know? I’ll make a thousand crappy pancakes if it means I can give you a couple good ones.”

And even after being married for two years, Shuichi still feels his heart melt and warmth pooling in his chest at the words. Kaede sure has a way with them. “I love you too,” he says softly, reaching out to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. “So much.”

(The pancakes are good, by the way. Greasy and fluffy and everything that constitutes a good pancake. Kaede makes fun of Shuichi for not using any maple syrup, and then he laughs when she gets some of that very same maple syrup in her fringe, and Shuichi thinks while laughing that even if these pancakes had been absolutely terrible, this moment would’ve been perfect regardless.)

**Author's Note:**

> ft. my headcanon that kaede can't cook
> 
> god they're in love huh also background amamota as a treat


End file.
